<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Villains Wear Capes by Starry_Sky12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996476">Only Villains Wear Capes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12'>Starry_Sky12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gabriel is an Edna "E" Mode fan, Halloween, Nathalie gets her kicks when she can, Not Beta Read &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pros of Halloween: Gabriel and Nathalie are together.</p>
<p>Cons of Halloween: A dreaded red piece of spotted fabric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Villains Wear Capes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making fun of Gabriel is my favorite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel was dreading this day, but he knew it would come. It was inevitable to escape this harsh fate, what a cruel world we live in. The day Nathalie Sancoeur, his most trusted companion, lost all respect for him.</p>
<p>“Is that a Ladybug cape?” Nathalie asked. After seeing Adrien off this was not what she expected to come back to. All the giggling made sense now.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t</em>, it was all Adrien’s idea. Apparently, I’m not festive enough. He made me promise to wear this if he promised to not eat too much sugar at the bread girl’s house.” Gabriel grumbled. Nathalie near laughing at him didn’t make things better.</p>
<p>A joking ‘You look good in red.’ was held back by her tongue. Gabriel looked like he wanted to crack his poor stylus in half.</p>
<p>“I happen to have a cape myself. I would wear my own if that makes you feel better. We wouldn’t want Adrien’s spirits to be lowered on a Holiday.</p>
<p>“You have an entire cape? At your desk? Right this moment?” He sputtered.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Already opening her desking draw and pulling out a box. Unfolding a long cape in Mayura’s colors. The edges resembled a peacock's tail feathers, exactly like her villainess appearance. Clasping on the neck piece meant to be the fuzzy collar.</p>
<p>“You buy your own merchandise?”</p>
<p>“Very funny, but no. Marinette Dupain-cheng dropped it off earlier. I thought it was another-” Nathalie choked at her slip up. Stealing a homemade scarf from a teenager was not her proudest moment. “a present for Adrien but that was not the case.”</p>
<p>Picking up the sticky note that came with the box to read it. <em>“I know Mayura’s a villain but you’d look amazing in these colors. Thank you again for letting Adrien come over for our party. Happy Halloween Ms. Sancoeur! ~Marinette!”</em></p>
<p>“So it was bribery.”</p>
<p>“Definitely, but I don't know why. I was already allowing him to go,” Nathalie stated. There was no room for argument on Gabriel’s half. “It would have been rude to deny it.”</p>
<p> “Yours is better than mine. May we trade? I can’t be seen in this atrocity any longer.” Gabriel begged. Wearing the merchandise of his sworn enemy was a blow to his pride. Any more hits and he would almost be a decent person.</p>
<p>“A trade could be discussed if you had, say a <em>secret Hawkmoth cape</em> hiding in your studio.” Nathalie jokes.</p>
<p>“Come with me.” Gabriel sighed. This day was getting even more unbearable.</p><hr/>
<p>“Oh my goodness, you truly have it.”</p>
<p>“Did you buy this online?” Nathalie searched up <em>‘Hawkmoth Cape’</em> on eBay and found an exact replica of the cloak in Gabriel’s hands. She would have made fun of him for buying his own fan merchandise but remembered what she was wearing at the moment.</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” He scoffed. Gesturing to the personalized patch on the corner of the shoulder. “It’s Gabriel approved.”</p>
<p>“Sir, there’s no shame in it. From what the reviews and photos tell, it’s made fairly well. Just wear that.”</p>
<p>“Why would I buy something I’ve made myself? Thank you by the way. I’m glad you still have faith in my skills.”</p>
<p>Looking up from her phone to see Gabriel’s smirk was a slap in the face. Billionaire Gabriel Agreste sells handmade clothing online. Nathalie’s thoughts were running everywhere. Where was this money going? When did he have the time to do this? <em>How did she not find out sooner?</em></p>
<p>“You know what, I don’t care.” Nathalie took a deep breath in and out. “Why can't you wear your cape?”</p>
<p>“If someone were to see us they might connect the color schemes. Especially me, Hawkmoth can’t wear a Hawkmoth cape. You have blue skin as a shield.”</p>
<p>Choosing to ignore Gabriel’s last comment for the boldness of it. “It’s a shame, I thought we looked good.”</p>
<p>“Of course we look incredible, but capes are an idiotic choice for a super. A proper one wouldn’t even think about it.” Gabriel assured. His admiration for The Incredibles franchise and their best character, Edna "E" Mode slipped through. </p>
<p>“For super<em>heroes</em>. We’re not going to get involved in any fights today. We can be each other’s costume.” Nathalie decided. Without him noticing, she switched their capes. Seeing their reflections in a window changed his mind. Forget Edna, Nathalie’s real and she wants to be chic. </p>
<p>“Only the greatest villains can wear such garments of grandeur! Happy Halloween <em>Hawkmoth</em>!” Gabriel clenched his right fist and flared out his cape dramatically. </p>
<p>“Happy Halloween <em>Mayura</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: 'Dramatic cape'. You can't commit crimes if you ain't cute.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>